


g.reed

by Blue Snow (kylocatastrophe)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, No Beta, Oneshot?, birthday fic, stealth trans gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylocatastrophe/pseuds/Blue%20Snow
Summary: Your name is Gavin, and you turn 16 today.---A look at Gavin Reed, 16. Happy birthday you fucking one dimensional rat son. Fuck. I mean phck.





	g.reed

Your name is Gavin, you gave it to yourself. You hate how much acne you have, and how squeaky your voice is. You’re shit at sports, and P.E. is your least favorite elective. Even though you weaseled your way out of two semesters, you still have to take two more in order to graduate, but you’re probably going to do that after winter.

Your name is Gavin. You are turning 16 today. It’s 2018.

 

You unironically love Fortnite. You ritualistically check for licensed merchandise, but you’ve definitely picked up random shit on the internet. You know it’s totally a cash cow, but you don’t care.

You quote vines to the point where it’s annoying, but so do your friends. It’s a mood. The adults in your life don’t understand.

You found pictures of Bowsette a week ago, and you really wish your groin didn’t do that.

 

Your mom lives in Detroit, and your dad in Redmond. You wish you’d chosen to go to school in Washington instead. Your mom has a Roomba that constantly texts you about getting stuck near cliffs.

You watch way too many police procedurals on TV. You fucking love B99. You marathon Law & Order, CSI, any show with cops in it, you consume like the ravenous hellchild you are. You even like Jump Street.

You wish you had the new Samsung Galaxy S9. Just for Fortnite.

 

You’re trying to get a job at GameStop, but you can’t because you aren’t 18. At least you can finally get a job at the Aldi down the block. Which is good, because you need to buy a new binder and your mom won’t let you use her card anymore.

Your name is Gavin. It’s a name you gave yourself. You just turned 16.

 

You love cats, but your mom is allergic, and she says she already has a Roomba. You often drop Flamin’ Hot Cheetos so Roomba has something to eat. You named the Roomba Jerry, but you won’t tell anyone that. Not even the gay superhot gay jock who you named the Roomba after. ESPECIALLY NOT THE SUPERHOT GAY JOCK.

Your name is Gavin. It has been for a few years.

 

You’re a sophomore. Barely. Class only just started. You hate the country more than you hate English 102 though. You’ve written enough papers on the dissemination of memes, and you’re pretty sure you can’t submit another one before the teacher catches on. You’re not looking forward to Homecoming.

You hate school functions. You like drama club, though. Only because it means you don’t have to take four semesters of P.E.

 

Your name is Gavin. It hasn’t always been Gavin. But it will be. Nobody here knows otherwise. You moved here with your mom when you were 14. New school. New you.

Kinda.

Your name is Gavin Reed. It’s October 7th, 2018. You just turned 16.

**Author's Note:**

> so i have a lot of feelings about g. reed and i accidentally created a whole life for this fucking rat-possum piece of shit trashchild just while brainstorming this short look. 
> 
> This is wholly experimental. I don't like writing this way. But it was just like an idea. I wanted to share. If you like the implications of this fic (?) though, I might put up something that's a more legible fic that has to do with my headcanons for Gavin's childhood and how he grew up and got to where he ended up as a background piece in Detroit: Become Human.


End file.
